Fateful Night
by Helpless tragedy
Summary: Set one year after promised day. A drunken dinner leads to a steamy night for Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. Upon waking up Ed realises it might have been a mistake. He showed his feelings but what if he was rejected? From what he can remember it was great, but what that enough? And what about the serial killer that has been looming the streets of Central? RoyEd. Please read(:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's eyes shot open. It was so bright. The sun was shining through the large window and it almost blinded him.

As he took in his surroundings he realised he wasn't at home with Al. He slowly tried to sit up but failed, being as there were sharp pains flowing through his body. He sighed and turned over. He gasped. There lay Roy Mustang, snoring beside him. What the hell?!

Ed was shocked. He looked down and was mortified he..was naked! All the memories of the previous night came flooding in.

The Colonel asking for help, Ed coming over, the dinner, the wine, the kissing, the..sex. It all came back in a whirlwind and Ed groaned internally. Had his secret crush on the colonel come out and Roy acted on it? Who would've thought Roy would act on it.

Sure Ed had had sex before but never did it feel like that. Last night had been amazing and sensual. Soft and sexy, sweaty and passionate. Everything he ha fantasised about.

Ed moved his hands up and down his skin. He could still feel the tingles of where Roy had kissed him. Could still feel the length of Roy inside him. It was too good to be true. Was it all real? He thought through the previous events.

They were just talking about a case over dinner when Roy brought out the wine..

* * *

><p>He sat it on the table and Ed eyed the two empty glasses, "serving wine to minors Colonel, how sweet," he said.<p>

"Ah I guess I'll take it back then," Roy teased moving the bottle away.

Ed frowned, "pour."

Roy grabbed the two glasses and filled them to the brim with a crisp red wine. Ed smiled and took his glass taking a greedy sip. The wine was sweet and not bitter at all. It made him feel warm inside. 'What a girly choice' he thought.

He downed the first glass and decided he'd like more.

-a bottle of wine later-

"So this guy comes up to me and pinches me right? I'm like dude, you aren't dreaming stop pinchin!" Ed laughed.

Roy smiled, "what the hell Fullmetal, sounds made up," he slurred.

"Nope, scouts honor."

Roy laughed, "you were a scout?"

"Yeah so what bastard?!"

"I'm just imagining you in that uniform performing tasks, what a joke," Roy said continuing to laugh to himself.

"Hey fuck you, my mom made us," ed replied his face going darker as he mentioned her.

Roy put down his glass and sighed, "sorry, I didn't mean to..um make you feel bad."

Ed smiled softly looking up at him, "you suck at emotions Colonel."

Roy frowned, "shut up pipsqueak."

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL HE CAN'T REACH THE COUNTER?!"

"You." Roy grinned.

Ed growled, "fuck you."

There was a silence. Roy stared at him intently. The tension in the room almost evident, although it wasn't a negative tension.

"Would you like that?" Roy asked.

"Like what?" Ed asked afraid of the answer.

Roy leaned into Ed closely getting right by his ear, "for me to fuck you," he whispered.

Ed shivered as Roy's deep voice and hot breath reverberated off his skin. He gulped as he took in what his commanding officer had said.

"You want me, I can sense it," Roy teased, kissing down his neck.

"I..Colonel.." Was as Ed could formulate. His brain couldn't think.

"I have to admit," Roy started moving his lips down Ed's collar. "I have always wondered what you'd feel like wrapped around me begging for more."

Roy moved his hand up Ed's shirt feeling the taut nipples that instantly hardened, "you have to know that my interest in women is all a ruse."

Ed pushed Roy back, "w-what?"

Roy stared, confused. "I'm gay."

"I thought you..you liked girls, all those dates and such," Ed said.

"All a fake, I wanted to keep it a secret." He moved his lips to Ed's and kissed him softly.

Ed melted against Roy's soft lips, instantly entranced. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan. He felt Roy smirk against his lips as he pulled away.

"Oh come on Edward, don't tell me you don't feel the same," he said staring at him. Those onyx eyes full of lust. Roy rarely said his name, it was so sexy coming put of those firm lips.

"I-I well.."

In truth, Ed had always been attracted to men. Ever since he had accidentally encountered Winry naked, and it had no affect whatsoever, he knew he was gay. Of course he'd admired Roy Mustang. Who wouldn't? He was the biggest player in Amestris, a war hero. A true danger in the eyes of a hormonal teen, but never in his wildest dreams who he of imagined this.

Roy pulled Ed up and moved him to the bedroom. He laid Ed down on the soft white sheets of his bed and moved over him.

"Tell me you want me Ed," Roy mumbled against his neck.

Ed shivered as Roy began to undress them. Both men lay there without a shirt, skin against skin. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy and moaned at the pure electric touch.

"I-I need you Colonel."

It was Roy's turn to moan, "please Ed, call me Roy when we're alone."

At his words Ed smiled, "I like being alone with you, Roy."

Roy smiled and started removing the rest of their clothing, inch by inch they came closer to pure pleasure. Their screams echoed on the thins walls, a mixture of pure pain and pleasure. And as the night dragged on, Ed remembered he had hoped it would never end.

* * *

><p>-back to the present-<p>

"Oh dear god..what have I done," Ed whispered.

He slowly stood up, careful not to rustle the bed. Last thing he wanted was for Roy to wake up. He didn't know how to face him. Sure the night was great, well the parts he remembered anyway, but what if Roy was regretful? It was probably just the alcohol talking.

He searched for his clothes and put each item on, as he did he began to feel a massive pain in his head.

"God.." Great, a hangover.

As he walked around, gathering his boots he realised just how sore he really was. Everything hurt. He looked down at his skin and saw bruises and light scratches, how would he explain all this?

He went to the bathroom to wash out his mouth, and gently wash himself off, mainly to rid the smell of Roy, but instead found a purple-yellow bruise on the arch of his neck. Oh no. Fuck! A hickey?! Dammit Roy!

He let out a frustrated sigh and went to get his coat that was laying on the couch, he slid it on and headed for the door. Just as he turned the knob he heard scuffling behind him.

"E-Ed..?" Roy sleepily said.

Ed turned back slowly and faced him, avoiding his eyes, "yes?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"We have work and Al's probably worried sick, I didn't think I'd be..all night." Ed said looking down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of, well brought alcohol into this situation," he said stepping closer.

His words stung. He made it seem like he felt it was a mistake. He blamed the alcohol? Ed felt the words Roy said to him the previous night they felt real.

"Ah. Yeah, well I'd better go, thanks for uh—well thanks for dinner," Ed said, turning once again to leave.

"E-Edwar—" Roy started, but Ed had already shut the door behind him.

He felt stupid. Why did that have to happen? Now Roy knew how he felt, it was going to be miserable. The alcohol made Roy horny, Ed was just there. There and vulnerable.

He was stupid to ever think that Roy would want him. Ed just wished that he would of had enough self control to say no. As much as he loved it, loved being under Roy's warm touch, he knew things would never be the same.

As he arrived at he and Al's hotel in central his brother attacked him.

It was a year after the promised day. They were back in central to visit and gather up the things they needed for their separate journeys. Why was Ed stupid enough to act on old feelings ughhh!

"Brother where have you been? I was so worried!" Al asked.

"Oh stop Al, I'm eighteen years old, I can stay out if I want," he said squinting against Al's shouting.

Al, having been back in his body for a year, was regaining all his strength still. They had saved Amestris and all Ed had to live with was an automail leg, worth it right?

"I don't care, I was still so worried. You're careless Ed," he shouted.

"Can you not shout!" Ed exclaimed.

He knew Al was just being worried but still, "not really!"

Ed groaned and lay back on the couch. He covered his eyes and sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"You smell like alcohol, have you been drinking? That cologne. Was the colonel with you?! What were you thinking," Al prodded.

"Yes god. Gate Al. I was with Roy at his house, helping him on a case. We drank, I decided to stay seeing as I was intoxicated," he lied.

Al sighed, "ever since we've been back in our bodies you've become more and more reckless, I'm just worried about you."

"No need to worry Al, I'm fine." He said standing up, "I'll be in the bath."

He went into the bathroom and started the water. He slid in and washed himself clean, scrubbing last night off. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Ed knew it was wrong but all he could think about was Roy. Wonder what he was feeling about this? The thoughts made Ed remember the night and that made him grow hard. Would the torture ever end?

Damn you Colonel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Weeeeell here's a new FMA fic. I can't resist, I love my OTP! I like drunk Ed and Roy. More detailed lemon to come! Please let me know what you think and review, I'd so very much appreciate it. I hope you like it. This story will probably be around 15 chapters as well if all goes well. So yeah c: REVIEWWW AND SHARE WITH FRIENDS or Ed and Roy will be sad :( I hope you like and thank you for your continuos support ~tragedy. <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After an hour of bugging from Al, Ed had finally gotten out of the bath and gotten dressed for work. Ed slumped. He really didn't want to go and face Roy, it was so embarrassing.

"Finally, you know the lieutenant is going to kill us, I'm guessing the colonel is just as bad off as you," Al growled as they walked inside.

"Yeah yeah.." Ed mumbled.

"Hey Boss!" Havoc called from behind them.

He caught up with them, "what is it Lieutenant?" Al asked.

"The colonel wants to see you in his office," he said.

Ed internally winced and gulped. Great, this was just great. He didn't know how to face him, all he could think about was the way it felt. How was he supposed to forget?

"Thanks!" Al said cheerfully.

They walked into the big office that belonged to Roy and sat down on the couch. Ed was sure to sit further away and look down at the floor the whole time.

He heard Roy stand and clear his throat, "as you two know there have been a string of murders in Central and we have just received a lead that I would like you to investigate."

"Is that what you and Brother were talking about last night Colonel," Al asked.

Ed sighed and buried his face in his hands, "yes Al." He said before Roy could.

"Last night we recovered a body by a market downtown, I'd like you both to go down there and investigate. Ask around, get information. Exam the body down in our morgue and look for clues at the crime scene," Roy said.

"Okay Colonel!" Al exclaimed hopping up cheerfully.

Roy smiled, "you've been very quite Fullmetal."

Fullmetal. He used Ed's military name. So different from last night. He really must be regretting it then.

"What are we Colonel, detectives? Send us in to do your dirty work. I'm not military anymore," Ed said standing up.

"I just need help. I know you can handle it. You're smart," Roy said smirking his famous smirk.

Damn the smirk. It worked wonders the previous night. Would this torture ever end?

"Alright then, Lets go examine the body Al," Ed said turning toward the door.

"Wait one moment, Al you go on. I need to speak with Fullmetal in private."

Oh no, "we have a lot of work to do thanks to you," Ed said trying hard to avoid it.

"It'll be only a moment," he said smiling.

"It's okay brother, I'll be down in the morgue, see you in a few!" Al said and left quickly.

Fuck fuck fuck. Ed was alone with Roy, vulnerable and sensitive. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I suppose you'd like to tell me how last night was a mistake and it will never happen again, how it's the alcohol's fault blah blah blah," Ed began.

Roy walked over to him and sat down. In the corner of his eye he saw Roy's face. It looked pained almost.

"No, you're wrong."

Ed was shocked. Did Roy really just say that? He looked up and met his eyes. Roy's dark embers were burning with seriousness and sincerity. Ed gulped.

"I don't regret it at all, it was bound to come out sometime. The alcohol just sped it along."

"So it was all true..?" Ed asked.

"Yes. I'm gay, I've always been attracted to you. I know that sounds weird but it wasn't always in this way. I've just always had an admiration of your strength and courage but in the last year, seeing you and your brother grow and get back everything you'd lost. It's made me realise how much I actually like and want you," he said grabbing Ed's hand.

Ed was speechless. Could this really be happening?

"I-I don't understand..you're, Roy. How could you like me?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I'm Roy and you're Ed. I want to show you all the reasons why I like you. I'm sorry we had sex, I wish it wouldn't of happened, not because I regret it or didn't want it but because I wanted to take things slow," he said caressing Ed's cheek.

Ed felt blush rise to his cheeks and his pulse speed up, "I'm so glad you feel that way, I was so afraid..afraid you regretted it."

"Never. You may be an annoying little brat but you intrigue me Edward Elric and I'd like to take you out tonight."

He decided he'd ignore the _little_ comment, "like a..date?"

"Yes," Roy smirked.

"Won't people see?"

"I don't care, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to do this right," he said.

It was Ed's turn to smile. This was too good to be true. Things were finally looking up.

"So tonight at 8 sound good Ed?"

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"Good, now go investigate for me with your cute butt!"

Ed frowned, "shut up bastard."

-later-

"The body had dark scuff marks around the ankles, scratching, bruising, and holes in her chest. All the victims have been female and have all died from several knife blows to the abdomen and chest. They are each dissected then stitched back together. They are all from out of town, with no known criminal history, all the same MO," Al said as the walked around the crime scene.

"The latest victim Sheila Townsend is 23 and she is from Rush Valley, her family confirmed it this morning. She has never been in any trouble and her past is clean. Just like the others," he finished.

Ed crouched down and examined the pattern of blood on the ground. It was peculiar. She was obviously stabbed and dissected at a different location. The alleyway was too much in sight. Even if done at night it would be risky. The blood was there because the murderer had left just enough of a cut so that she would bleed out and die a slow and painful death.

"What a fucking asshole, he deserves to be killed," Ed growled.

"Killed slowly and painfully," Al agreed.

"She was stabbed and dissected at another location. We need to do a sweep and examine the area for any DNA," Ed said.

"Why do you think?"

"If it were done here, the blood would be different. It would be a splatter all over these walls, but it's just a pool of her lifeblood," he said.

Al swallowed, "way to be grim Brother."

"Sorry Al, I hope we catch this bastard soon," he said.

"Me too Brother, I've written it all down now all we have to do is interview people and find out what they know."

Ed looked around, it was getting dark. He look at his watch. It was 7:00. Shit!

"You go on ahead Al, I'm going to go file this half of the report to the colonel. You can file yours tomorrow," he said.

Al looked confused, "why now, you hate visits with him. "

"I just. I feel like he needs to know the hard evidence, I'm going to run home and get it together and I'll see you back later," Ed said starting off.

"Bye? Jeez."

-later-

Upon arriving to their hotel. Ed hurried upstairs and slid out of his clothes. He freshened up in the bathroom, clothed off the dirt and sweat and pull his hair into a fresh ponytail. He went into his dresser and pulled out dark jeans and a nice black shirt. He slid them on and put his brown coat on.

Decent? He could only hope.

There was a rapping at his door suddenly. He glanced at his watch: 7:45. Dammit he was early. He took one last look in the mirror and opened the door.

There Roy stood in jeans and a blue button up with a nice blazer. His hair was gelled back and spiked up like usual. He looked like a Greek god chiseled out of stone. Perfection. His eyes glimmered with pure amusement.

"Something wrong Ed?" He asked.

He would never get used to hearing his name leaving those lips, "n-no."

"Ready," he asked smirking.

"Yeah, lets..go."

He stepped out the door and silently begged it would go well. Things seemed to be finally going in his favor. He would not screw it up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WOW IS ALL I CAN SAY! So much support in just 24 hours. Oh my gosh this is awesome. I was so happy I just had to update. I'll update again tomorrow hopefully but I would really like so more reviews and feedback. It would make me super happy. It truly keeps me going as a writer. I wake up and have over 20 emails and as the g'day progresses continue in doing so. I was surprised. None of my other stories have went off like this. As you wait for an update check out my other fics and leave feedback I'd love that! So.. REVIEW. LOVE YOU! ~tragedy<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Ed instantly felt his nerves get worse. As Roy got out and closed the door, Ed remained still. It was like he'd forgotten how to open a door, let alone move.

The door opened, "coming?" Roy asked.

Ed cleared his throat and focused all his energy on getting out, "yeah."

They walked inside and were greeted by a bright smiling face, "ah hey Roy, how've you been?" The girl asked.

Roy smiled his charming smile, "wonderful and you?"

"Great! Let me get you a table for you and your friend here," she exclaimed excitedly.

"She likes you huh?" Ed teased.

Roy laughed, "who doesn't!"

"Me!" Ed yelled.

The smirk appeared, "that's not how I remember it Ed."

Their eyes met as they both remembered what had happened the previous night. It felt years gone, Ed wondered why that was.

"Okay! Right this way," the woman said leading them to a booth by the window.

"Thank you Rosaline," Roy said sweetly.

The man uses his good looks and charm to get what he wants. Damn. How many people had fallen just for that smirk?

As they sat Ed was immediately self conscious. He felt cheap and washed out compared to everyone else. He knew he didn't bring enough money for this fancy restaurant.

"You alright," Roy asked.

Ed looked up at him, "yeah just trying to decide what to get."

Roy smiled, "How about I order for you and if you don't like it I will take you out for pizza."

"Deal!"

Roy ordered something Ed didn't even know how to pronounce let alone what it actually was, but he went with it. He felt so lucky, he was on a date with the man of his dreams. He hoped to heaven that this wasn't just a trick.

"Edward." Roy said softly.

Ed jolted, "yes sorry?"

"I've been trying to talk to you, you seem very distracted," he said.

"I just..I'm sorry."

Roy smiled softly and grabbed Ed's hand from across the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze and it made Ed relax.

"No need to be nervous. You know me. I'm still just the Colonel, although I'd prefer if you called me Roy when we are alone like this," he said.

Ed smiled, "so in the office I can still call you A bastard?"

"If that'll make you comfortable."

Ed intertwined his fingers with Roy's and look into his eyes, "I just don't understand why you'd like me."

Roy rubbed his thumb softly on the back of Ed's wrist, "you're so strong, all this hardship and shit you've gone through you've remained strong. You may not be able to perform alchemy but you're more than that. You're more than just an alchemist. You are strong, funny, confident, stubborn, not to mention beautiful. I've liked you for a long ass time, I was going crazy with the need to tell you. To touch you, to kiss you."

Silence. He fell back and paused letting it all sink in. Ed was shocked, he probably looked like an idiot with his mouth open.

"Um, too much?" Roy asked.

"N-no I'm just shocked. I've liked you for so long. You saved me in so many ways. You made all those trials easier. In the darkness you were the light I clung to. I was going crazy too," Ed said.

Another silence but in no way was it uncomfortable. They sit there holding hands and staring at each other, like a love struck kid discovering a crush.

They ate and chatted about random things. Stuff they liked, stuff they wanted and needed. It was comfortable.

"Nobody knows," Ed said softly.

"What's that?"

"Nobody knows I'm gay," he admitted.

Another smile, "same here."

"It feel good..to have you, to share the secret with someone."

"I agree, especially if that someone is a gorgeous blonde," Roy teased.

Ed felt a blush rise up. Roy's hand went up and moved to his hot cheek and in a soft motion caressed it.

"Shut up Roy," he said looking down.

"I love that."

"What, your name, conceited much?" Ed asked.

"No. Hearing my name come out of your mouth Edo."

Ed shivered at the use of his nickname, "y-yeah I know the feeling."

"Shall we go?" Roy asked after they had finished.

"Yes let's," he said.

"So am I taking you out for pizza or was that satisfying?"

Ed hadn't really payed attention to the food. He was too distracted by Roy.

"I'm good thank you for dinner, shall I pay?"

"Don't be silly Ed, this is a date. I took you out," he said placing money down.

Ed nodded and followed him out the door. He had to admit, he was slightly satisfied at being taken care of.

-later-

As they pulled up to Ed and Al's hotel they had been staying at, he got out and walked toward the door. He heard Roy get out and follow.

"You both need a more permanent place to stay here in central," he said.

"It's alright though, it's been our home since we both got back."

Roy smiled, "do you know how crazy I was feeling when I got my sight back and realised you weren't there with me?"

"Sorry..we had to travel, I didn't know how to tell you. Didn't want to say goodbye," he said.

Roy looked down into his eyes and rubbed his cheek, "when you came back that day, I was so happy. You had grown so much. My crush inevitably grew stronger."

Ed laughed, "you still looked like a bastard," he teased.

"Hey! Fuck you,"Roy growled.

"Already did that didn't you?"

As Ed said that the air became hotter. The tension visibly graspable. It felt electric and warm between them. Ed suddenly felt self conscious. He looked down and bit his lip. In that moment he felt so vulnerable.

Roy placed a finger under his chin and moved his head up to meet his eyes, "may I kiss you?" He asked.

Ed only nodded and was enveloped by Roy's tender kiss. His big strong arms at Edward's back making the kiss deeper. His soft lips against Roy's felt so right and wrong at the same time. He knew they should stop but did nothing to make that happen.

Roy's tongue teased Ed's lower lip and caused his mouth to open. Suddenly Ed felt a warm tongue meet and play against his. It was getting to hot. His body was on fire. He was craving the intense heat against the man's body. It was addictive. Ed's arms traveled up Roy's back to his strong shoulders as he held on, the kiss only getting more passionate.

Ed moaned, a real deep moan as his shirt was being grasped and his lips encased. He was so into the warm body against his and couldn't help it. Roy pushed Ed against the door and heard a clicking noise.

"Hello?" A voice said. They had pressed the buzzer.

They pulled away from each other, Ed feeling embarrassed. They stood there breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact. Both their faces bright red and sweaty.

"W-well I..I guess I'd better go," Roy said.

Ed nodded, "I'd invite you in but..Alphonse.."

"It's alright Edo, I didn't mean for things to get so crazy just then I just..you do crazy things to me. I'm trying to go slow. You have to remind me," he said smiling softly.

"I'll try but..I can't help myself either."

He smirked, "well go your brother is probably worried."

"A-alright Roy goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," Roy said with a quick peck to Ed's flush cheek.

Ed watched as he turned and got into his car, driving off. He smiled sadly and realised he missed Roy already. He really did have major feelings.

As he entered his room he was immediately bombarded with questions, "brother where have you been?!"

"Al. I've been out alright. I'm an adult I can do these things," he said turning toward his room.

"..what is with you lately, you're acting so crazy."

"NOTHING GOD DAMN!" Ed yelled.

Al was silent.

"Stop acting like my mother, if you forget she's dead," he said but immediately regretted it.

"Brother.."

"Sorry Al, I'm sorry," he whispered walking to his bedroom and closing the door.

He laid on the bed and sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt Al, it was just that he was stressed and confused. He was experiencing new things that he wasn't too sure about. He just hated how Al always asked questions.

"He cares," he whispered to himself.

Another sigh, he just needed sleep. Maybe this was all a dream. He reached up and touched his lips they were still tingling. They felt round and plump, probably swollen. Ed could still taste Roy. A sweet cinnamon taste, that was his scent. It was so warm. Just like his muscular body. Damn.

His mind filled with naughty thoughts about Roy, he eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter was so short and kind of boring. I'm just having writers block and a lot of depression issues. but I'm all good. Ill be more consistent once I'm done with my Job (after valentines day) so yeah. Please review? I need to hear some kind words. i only got a few for this story And I think it's pretty good.. ~tragedy<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The journey back from the promised day had no been fun. It had taken them a whole year to get back to central. The Elric brothers needed to recover and the nation needed to rebuild. When they eventually got better, they went to Risembool, just to get their boundaries back.

A year and some days later they had returned. He and Al were planning a trip. A trip wherein they aren't together. Ed would travel the west and Al the east. It wouldn't be easy but they needed it.

Things were complicated now though. They came back to central to ready themselves and say goodbye to the ones here but, things began happening. They kept being asked to help the military even though Ed had retired. They kept bumping into problems, health wise mostly, because Al was still recovering. Now Roy, the romantic ties he was developing. It could be very bad. Ed didn't know what to do.

"Ed," a voice called pulling him away from his thoughts.

Ed looked up and saw Winry standing there, "so you say dreaming or what?" She asked.

He sighed, "what're you doing here?"

She huffed, "I was invited, don't act so happy to see me."

"Why you—" Ed started.

"Don't tell me you two are already at it, she's been here five minutes," Al growled walking down the stairs.

When they had returned home to Risembool and Al was so beaten up and weak, Winry was the one who took care of him when Ed couldn't. They had grown quite fond of each other. Ed expected an engagement in the near future.

"Sorry Al, she just caught me at a weird time," he said.

"Lately, all the time is a weird time with you," Al said, twinge of sadness.

Ed swallowed. Their relationship lately had felt strained and complicated. It was new. They weren't traveling all the time, with that one goal in mind. They had achieved it and beaten all the bad guys, but it caused a strain. It's clearly evident now because of Roy. Although Al didn't know of he and Roy's relationship, he was sure his younger brother would find out soon.

"What's wrong Brother, why can't you just tell us?"

Ed thought about that for a moment. He could tell them but he wasn't so sure on how they'd react. What if they shunned him, or kicked him out? What if they stopped loving him?

"Yeah, it can't possibly be so bad that you can't tell your family," Winry added.

"It's complicated, I just.." Ed started but stopped once the phone began to ring.

Al went to pick it up, "hello?"

There was a slight pause and then a frown, "but today's his day off, we don't even work for the military anymore, you should know."

"He needs a break," Al said after a pause.

He looked over at Ed with sad eyes and sighed, "yes sir," he hung up.

"Who was that?" Ed asked even though he knew the answer.

"The colonel wants you to come up to his office, he needs your help," Al said with a sigh. Winry grabbed his hand.

Ed practically jumped up, "sounds good!"

"Edward..we're worried about you," Winry said.

"Don't be, I'm great," Ed said walking out and slamming the front door.

-later-

He walked to the headquarters and up the stairs to Roy's office. It was a long way but with each step closer, his heart fluttered. Once he finally arrived he knocked on the door and as he did the door opened.

The newest Furher, his name Grumman, stepped out and smiled, "hello Fullmetal, nice to see you again."

"You too sir," Ed said.

Grumman turned back toward the office, "we will finish discussing this later Colonel," he said and left.

Ed slowly walked in and closed to door behind him. Roy was sitting at his desk, a stressful look on his face. He looked up and smiled at Ed.

"Hey beautiful, how are you today," Roy asked.

Ed blushed, "fine, you?"

"Well. Lots to tell you."

He came around and sat on one of the couches and motioned for Ed to join him. As he did he felt Roy's arm go around him. It felt so comfortable and warm.

"I'm being promoted," he started.

"That's great Roy, to what?"

"First a general but, according to Grumman, will be short lived. After, I will become Furher," he said.

Ed's eyes widened and he smiled brightly, "oh my god Roy, that's so great! It's been your dream."

Roy smirked, "I'm glad you're happy."

Ed stared at the older man's face and frowned, "you don't seem very happy."

"I am, I'm just extremely nervous and worried about this serial killer we have going about. I don't want the Amestris I love to be torn to shreds under my leadership," he said.

Ed smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "you worry too much Mustang, we will find the person doing this, I will make sure of it."

Roy smiled and hugged Ed close, "you're something special, I'm glad I asked you to come."

"Me too but.."

"What's wrong," Roy asked looking concerned.

"It's Al and Winry, they're getting suspicious and worried. Wondering why I'm always out. They practically were giving me an intervention before you called."

Roy stood up and pulled Ed with him, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'm being selfish in spending time with you."

"N-no don't say that, I like being with you," Ed said.

"Really, I'm so glad. So maybe..if you think your brother won't mind, maybe you'd like to come over tonight?"

Ed swallowed nervously. Last time he was over, they'd gotten drunk and had sex. He wasn't so sure he wanted those fears again.

"I promise I will not bring alcohol into the situation, I'll be a good boy!" Roy said with a wide smile.

Ed laughed, "you're a mind reader."

"Okay, let me read your answer," Roy said putting his hands on his forehead, with a concentrative stare.

"Go on," Ed teased.

"You're answer is Yes!"

"Duh!" Ed giggled and leaned up on his toes to kiss Roy.

The kiss started slow and shy but got more intense as Roy's arms went around Ed's back. Ed felt Roy groan and the noise went straight to his hormones. Dear god Roy was going to kill him.

They broke off and Roy laughed, "sorry, I just love kissing you."

Ed bit his lip, "I-I love it too."

"Look at you, doing that will kill me!"

Ed was confused, "doing what?"

"That," Roy pointed to Ed's lip. "Biting your lip, it's so sexy."

It was Ed's turn to laugh, "shut up bastard, I'll see you tonight around eight?"

"Sounds perfect!" Roy said.

With one last kiss, they parted ways. Ed headed home. He glanced at his watch and it read 5:30. Plenty of time to get ready and think about things other than nerves.

He knew Winry and Al would still be there waiting to hound on him. Maybe if he snuck in and ran up the stairs and closed the door they wouldn't notice. One could only hope.

He opened the door to the room slowly. He had made it past the hotel stairs and past the lobby man, it was now time to conquer the room. He edged it open and glanced around. No signs of anyone. He walked in.

Huh. Where were they? As he got further in he heard small noises coming from Al's closed door. As he got closer he realized what those noises were.

He blushed. Oh dear god, that was his little brother having sex in there. The small cries of pleasure were obviously from Winry. Ed looked around and saw the living room looking disheveled. Must've really gotten into it.

He stepped away from the door, it was getting too embarrassing. He walked into his room and shut the door, sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a pillow and tried to block out the sound but it was just too god damn loud.

"Oh Alphonse! Yes yes yes!"

Ugh. Vomit.

Ed just wanted it to stop, but even so he couldn't help himself from getting a little turned on. 'Dammit Ed, that's your brother in there!' What if it was he and Roy? The pure screams of pleasure they would make. Wow.

"Oh no," Ed whispered as he felt it rise up.

He looked down and growled, "not now, please not now!"

Sitting down on his bed he sighed. He felt sort of alone. Sure he had Roy, but he still felt insecure about it. They weren't official, what if Roy really was just using him? Sigh. He had trust issues.

A knock on his door, "brother?"

Really Al? Now?! "What is it?"

He opened the door. He was in pants, no shirt. His hair was a right mess. Ed huffed.

"Have fun there Al," Ed asked.

Al blushed, "sorry, we just yeah."

Ed sat up and Al joined him on the bed. They sat in silence for a moment. It had never felt this strained in their relationship. They'd always been so close. Ed felt guilty.

"Brother..Win and I were talking," he started.

"Sounded like more than talking."

"Stop. Seriously, we think it's time you got out there, you need to find someone," Al said.

Ed felt a little betrayed. They were talking behind his back. Now that was fair.

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"We want to set you up with this girl we met last week by the coffee shop, she's really beautiful and nice, you'd love her," he said.

"No."

"Why?!"

Ed groaned internally. For fucks sake. He didn't want to tell Al the real reason, they'd never understand. They can go have sex and make little babies. Just let him be on his gay train.

"Ed, just go with it. You'll be happy."

"I don't need my younger brother's fucking help in finding a relationship, and I certainly don't need you to tell me how think I would be happy. I can take care of myself thanks," Ed shouted and stood up grabbing his coat from the chair.

He headed for the door but Al caught his arm, "where are you going?"

"Out." He pulled away.

"Edward." Al said. Strange, he hasn't heard that name from Al in a long while.

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Please, let me help you."

Ed wanted to tell him, he needed to. He just couldn't, "I'll be out late, don't wait up." He said, with a bit of regret, and left.

-later-

He knocked on Roy's door. He looked at his watch, it was only 7:30. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

Roy opened the door. He had no shirt on and his hair was semi wet and dripping. Oh gate help. Roy was so deliciously attractive it was almost unbearable.

"You're early," Roy started with a smirk but catching a glimpse of Ed's face, "whats wrong Edo?!"

He pulled Ed in and sat him down next to him on the couch. Ed just felt so confused and stressed. It was definitely showing if the king of sarcasm noticed.

"It's just.."

"Ed, please talk to me, maybe I can help. I was young and gay and hiding once too," Roy said, brushing Ed's hair back.

"Al and I haven't been doing so good, he thinks I'm depressed and lonely," he started.

"Are you?"

"Questions at the end please. Anyway, so lately it's gotten worse. Especially since the night I stayed out with you, he thinks I'm being reckless and childish. I've been shouting at him and rejecting his help. I just can't tell him, he'd hate me."

"Edo.."

"So I come home today to he and Winry having sex. I run to my room and just wait. He comes in after and gives me this lecture about how I need to find someone, how he and Win set me up on a date with a fucking girl. I just don't know what he's thinking. It's like he doesn't know me anymore. He's acting like a parent instead of younger brother," he finished with a sigh.

"You are depressed and lonely, I can see that. I can see that you want to tell him but you're scared he'll hate you. You and I both know that's not true. He loves you and only wants you to be happy, no matter your sexual preferences. Maybe you're acting reckless because you're scared I'm going to hurt you..so you're lashing out at everyone because you think I won't be here," Roy said, his gaze full of understanding.

Ed felt tears well up in his eyes, "Roy.." He choked.

Roy wiped the tear away and kissed him softly, "you don't have to be alone, I'm here."

He pulled Ed against his chest and let him sob there, soaking his bare chest. He felt like such a girl. Why did he have to show his weaknesses and vulnerability to people he needed to be strong for?

"Shh, I'm here. Let it out. You don't have to be alone anymore," Roy murmured.

"Oh Roy," Ed sobbed, clutching Roy's back.

"You've been so strong these past few years, you barely shed tears. You never let anyone know how hard it was. You took it on all by yourself. You think you have to carry all these burdens, not just yours but everyone's. I'll help. Help you carry the load," He said kissing Ed's head.

Oh how lucky Ed was. Here he was, crying, laying in a strong mans arms. He knew he didn't deserve it but that didn't mean he wanted to ever let go.

"I'll never let you be alone again Edward, I'm so sorry."

Ed sat up and stared into Roy's eyes, "t-thank you."

Roy smiled softly and kissed him, "Ed..be my boyfriend?"

Did he just hear that right? "U-uh sorry w-what?"

"Can we just make this official, be my boyfriend?"

Ed internally squealed. He was so happy. He didn't even know how to respond. Was this what love felt like?

He nodded and Roy hugged him, "I'm so glad, now I get to call you mine."

Ed laughed, "I've never had a boyfriend."

Roy smiled, "neither have I."

It suddenly dawned on Ed, Roy was just as inexperienced as he was. A few petty fuck sessions with ransoms didn't mean they were experienced with romance.

"Sorry but I didn't get to make anything for dinner," Roy said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad I'm here with you."

"Want to go to bed and cuddle, you're definitely staying with me tonight," Roy said.

Ed laughed again, "sounds great!"

And they walked hand in hand into the bedroom, a night of cuddling lying ahead. They slept close. It was the best feeling Ed had ever felt. If this wasn't love then he didn't know what was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it was kind of late just life you know? Plus I've gotten like no reviews on this story so I don't get motivated to write. thanks for reading, you know leave a review please. ~tragedy<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>"Do you really have to go?" Roy asked sadly.<p>

Ed pulled on his boots, "yeah Al's probably worried."

"Maybe you should tell him."

Ed sighed, "I'm afraid. I don't know how he will react."

"Well I went through all that too, being young and gay with a first fling is hard. When I told Maes, oh god that was hilarious," Roy said.

"What happened," Ed asked smiling.

"Well I tell him and give him this long speech about how I never told him because I was afraid blah blah blah, he stops me and starts laughing. He told me he knew for years. I was pissed," Roy said smirking.

"I've never told anyone. Well except for that guy..the only other one I've had sex with."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what happened there," Roy said.

"It was when Al and I were separated and I was traveling with Greed. I went into a diner and met John. Long story short I told him I was gay, he threw himself at me and I gave in. I regret it so much," Ed said.

Roy sighed, "I'm sorry, I lost mine to a girl in highschool. I was trying so hard to push back the fact that I was gay that I actually went and did that. It was awful!"

They both laughed but it eventually died out leaving silence until Ed broke it, "I'm just scared he won't love me anymore."

"You and I both know that's not true, he idolizes you. He's probably noticed lately that you're conflicted and he's worried. Want me to help you tell him?"

Ed thought about that for a moment, "maybe, soon though. I'm not ready yet."

Roy smirked again, "you just let me know sexy," he kissed Ed's cheek.

Ed blushed, "it's nine, I have to go!"

"Okay but call me later!"

Ed shut the door behind him and smiled as he began to walk. Things felt so perfect with Roy. It was like he knew exactly what to say. He felt like a love struck little girl! All that was left to do was tell Al and pray things would be fine.

He arrived and walked inside their rooms. Al was sitting on the couch reading, Winry was making breakfast. They both looked up at him.

"What, no goodmorning?" Ed said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know if I ask where you were you won't give me an answer so what's the point," Al said, clearly hurt.

"Alphonse.."

"I'm just so sick of having to look after you!" He shouted standing up.

"Our whole lives and our whole journey together I always had to keep you in check. Make sure Ed is eating, make sure Ed is sleeping, make sure Ed doesn't lose his temper. Always me watching you," he added.

"I'm jus—"

"No Ed. I don't know why but lately you've gotten more reckless, I want to know."

Fuck.

"Is it those murders?" Winry asked.

"No, I'm just stressed." Ed said.

"Stress doesn't cause you to leave me in the dark. I want answers," Al said crossing his arms.

Ugh he looked like such a parent. Ed crossed the room to the phone. He dialed. He sure wasn't ready, he might not ever be, but he needed to make things right. If they kicked him out, at least he had Roy.

"Hello?" Roy asked.

"Hey it's me," Ed said into the receiver.

"Hey beautiful, what's up, missing me already?" Ed could almost hear the smirk.

"Come over, I need your help."

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Perfect, please.. just come," Ed said.

"I'll be there in fifteen," Roy said hanging up.

Ed hung up and turned toward them, "who was that?" Al asked.

"Someone who is going to help me answer your questions, we will wait for them," Ed said sitting down.

-15 minutes laterrrr-

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ed jumps up and answer it. Roy stood there, his hair dripping wet, in a t-shirt and jeans. God he was hot.

"Are you okay Edo?"

"Yeah, come in. We're telling them," Ed said holding the door open.

Roy smiled and walked in. He sat down on the couch, "hey Alphonse, hello Miss. Rockbell, how are you?"

"Uh. Confused as to why you're here, but pretty good," Al said.

Ed said down next to him and sighed, "they want to know what's up with me."

"Ah. What isn't up with you Edo?" Roy teased.

"Edo? You guys are sure chummy," Al embraced.

"Shush. Now. You will wait till I'm finished talking and explaining. I will not say it again. I really hope you don't hate me," Ed said.

He took a deep breath, "I'm not like you one bit. I don't want to go on dated you set me up on because..I like men. I have for as long as I can remember. I've been stressed because I didn't know how you'd take it."

"I'm gay too by the way, hi!" Roy smiled.

Roy grabbed Ed's hand and softly held it, "the other night at Roy's house we both sort of confessed our feelings. Every time I go out I'm with him."

"I hope you don't hate or think any differently of me, I'm still same ol' Edward," he said.

"And I hope you accept me because we are a couple," Roy said.

Silence. Winry and Al studied them. It was like they were trying to find something wrong in the situation.

"..say something will ya?" Ed asked.

"I always thought it was a possibility but man.. You and Roy Mustang," Al said with a smile.

"You always?!"

"Brother. I know you. We traveled so long and I never once saw you take interest in a girl. I always thought maybe. But Roy mustang, infamous ladies man, that's crazy," Al said.

"I'm straight as a rainbow!" Roy said laughing.

Winry smiled, "I'm happy for you both."

"You guys aren't upset..?"

"Brother!" Al said hugging him.

"I'm pissed you thought I'd hate you, if this makes you happy them I'm happy," he said.

Ed smiled, "thank you Al, Im sorry I was a whiny bitch and all."

"You were but it's forgiven," he said.

"I wanted to tell you I just couldn't for some reason, I felt how much it hurt you. I'm sorry," Ed said.

"Stop apologizing Ed, we forgive you!" Winry said joining in on the hug.

Ed looked over at Roy and saw him smiling widely. He mouthed 'told you so!' Ed rolled his eyes.

They broke off, "so now that that's out of the way," Roy said.

He stood and sighed, "there's been another murder I'm afraid," he said.

"Way to lighten the mood Roy!" Ed said.

"Sorry but I need you both to come check it out with me, we haven't got any leads and that pisses me off."

"Me too, lets go Al!" Ed said.

Al looked at Winry sadly, "sorry baby, it'll have to be when I get back."

"Alright, just be careful. I want you in one piece!" She said.

Al smiled and kissed her, "I promise. I always come back don't I?"

She nodded, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, bye Win!"

-later at the scene-

"Victim is Charlene Morris, she's 19 from Dublith. She was studying to become an alchemist. The MO is the same as all the others except for one detail," Roy said.

"What's that?" Ed asked.

They walked into the alley and Ed's question was answered. The body lay there amongst trash piles, blood everywhere. The difference was, the head was missing.

"Found the head?" Ed asked.

"Over there," Roy pointed about six feet away.

The head was bruised and pale. It was obvious she had taken a beaten. From the scuffs and scratches on her body, it was obvious she tried to fight back.

"God.." Ed whispered. Seeing the gore made him want to be sick.

"I thought after we got our bodies back things would be fine, dead wrong." Al said.

"We need to catch this guy, no more fooling around. I want to find out these girls histories, maybe we can find a connection that'll lead us to him," Ed said looking at Roy.

"I'll get my team on it," Roy said.

"Huh," Ed pondered.

"What is it?" Roy and Al asked.

Ed studied the body and blood pattern more closely. It was obvious now. The killing had been done in the alley.

"The killing was here..all the others weren't," Ed said.

"How do you know?"

"The blood pattern is all along the wall. These little dots and spurts indicate multiple stabbings and the pool of blood is all of it but she's soaked. It all happened here," he finished.

"Crime scene really Needs to head on out here, we need to see what happened on an analytical view," Roy said.

Ed nodded and stood, "I don't think I can stand much longer," he said.

Roy was instantly around him, "are you okay darling?"

"Fine. Just feeling sick, he makes me sick," Ed said.

Roy hugged him, "I know."

Roy kissed him softly and it made him feel a little better. They heard a throat clearing and broke off.

"You guys seem happy," Al said.

"We are, extremely." Ed said.

"Only been official for a day, it feels great," Roy said smiling.

"Sorry, I just don't see how I can be happy right now," Ed said turning away from the body.

"Come over tonight?"

He thought about it. Should he? He was out now, did he want to push it? He was an adult by Amestrian standards, he could do what he wanted.

"Yeah, alright. Al you and Win have the house to yourselves tonight," Ed said.

"I think she'll like that," Al said with a giggle.

Vomit indeed.

-later-

Ed walked inside Roy's living room and plopped down. It was a rather long and stressful day. He just wanted sleep.

"Want something to drink?" Roy asked.

"Wine would be nice," Ed said.

Roy laughed, "are you sure?" Ed nodded.

"Okay but I'm cutting us both off after two glasses!"

They ate and drank their wine, things feeling a little less stressful. Roy eventually took the bottle away making Ed a little sad. He just wanted to feel happy. He'd felt so depressed lately.

"It's not good to over drink, we could repeat what happened the other night," Roy said.

"Yeah.."

"Hey come on Ed you know I'm right," Roy said

Ed nodded and smiled halfheartedly. He put down his empty glass and reclined on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I'm just..depressed lately," Ed said.

"Well we told your brother, maybe it's the case?"

"Maybe."

Yes it was but there was something more. Ever since the promised day things had been different. It never felt the same. Not having alchemy took a toll but still. There was something else. Something not even he himself could grasp.

"I just don't know Roy. I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't have to know Ed, I'm here for you ok?"

"You're so cliche," Ed teased.

"Only for youuuu!" Roy sang and tackled him on the couch.

Roy tickled him and Ed lost it with a fit of giggles. Roy climbed on top of him and continued. Ed looked up at him and smiled.

The atmosphere intensified. It felt hot. Ed could feel the blush rise up on his cheeks, he bit his lip. Roy shivered.

"Don't do that to me.." Roy whispered.

"What about this," Ed asked pulling him down and kissing him.

Roy kissed him back and it made Ed moan. It was so deep and sexy. Their lips melted against each others. Their tongues meeting and playing a dangerous tango.

"Ah! Roy," Ed gasped as their crotches met. Both hardened.

"Ed..we should stop.."

Ed felt the sting of rejection, "why..?"

Roy sat up, pulling Ed on his lap,"do you really want this?"

Ed knew he did. He loved the warm feeling he got when Roy was on top of him.

"Yes..please Roy," Ed whispered kissing him again.

This time Roy moaned, "god..damn, yes Edo."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I keep getting a lot of criticism and it kind of made me lost it. So I'm answering questions. 1: Ed didn't tell Al because he was afraid of rejection and hate. All gay people go through it. my story is a bit AU anyway so shushh. 2: Roy is basically perfect with romance because I made it that way and I'm the author. you write your story and I'll write mine. Be depressing if you'd like. now it's not necessarily bad criticism it just hurts when it happens a lot. I like this story a lot okay. Please review but please be kind. LEMON to come in next chapter. Thanks ~tragedy<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"So how're we doing this," Roy asked still on top of him. **

**Ed coughed, "um..this?"**

**"The whole sex thing, I can't even remember what happened the last time. Well not clearly. I don't remember what you like," he said leaning down, kissing Ed's neck. **

**"Well. If I like it, I'm sure you'll know," Ed said moaning slightly. **

**"Oooh you like that baby?" Roy asked, his tongue grazing the vein there.**

**Ed nodded and moved his fingers up Roy's shirt. He felt up his lovers muscular chest, loving the shivers he was causing Roy to have. He pulled off his shirt and smiled as Roy did his. **

**There they lay, skin against skin. Their chests touching. Roy moved his lips down Ed's collar, to his chest, finally to his hard nipple where he encased his mouth around it. **

**Ed let out a sharp cry and blushed, "o-oh."**

**"Fuck, you seem to like that too Ed," Roy breathed against his neck. **

**It felt so good. Ed couldn't believe how these simple things were arousing him so much. He craved Roy's touch and kiss. He needed it. **

**Roy moved his hand down Ed's body and stopped at his belt. He slid it off and pulled down his pants, leaving Ed there in his boxers. Roy stood and rid himself of his pants, then laid down next to Ed, kissing his forehead.**

**"If anything happens that you don't like you just tell me to stop and I will," Roy said. **

**Ed rolled his eyes and sighed, "Roy."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Shut up," Ed said as he climbed on top of Roy straddling him. **

**"Oh..oh god." **

**Ed smiled. Roy was sensitive too. Their bodies were so close and warm. It was so electric. Ed pulled off his and Roy's boxers and pulled Roy right against his slender body. **

**"Fuck—" Ed gasped as they throbbed against each other. **

**"Edo, I-I want to taste you, every inch of you." **

**Roy pushed Ed down and began kissing his body, starting at his neck leaving tender kisses and teasing licks on his sensitive skin. Ed shivered with every movement. As Roy came close to his erection he could barely contain himself. He thrust upward as Roy kissed his inner thigh. He knew the colonel was teasing him. **

**"Bastard, fucking touch me," Ed groaned.**

**"Ooh horny are we?" Roy smirked.**

**Ed glanced down and watched as Roy finally planted a kiss on his throbbing member. The sight alone was enough but the feel. Oh the feel was spectacular. Roy was so gorgeous, Ed couldn't wait to feel his mouth around him. **

**Roy let his hot breath linger there still, obviously, trying to tease Ed. "Oh fuck Roy please!"**

**Roy laughed softly. A slow sensual laugh, "well baby, since you asked so nicely," and finally took him into his mouth. **

**Nothing could compare to the feeling of a hot mouth and skilled tongue enveloping itself around you. Your most sensitive part. Ed could barely handle it. He already felt so weak and vulnerable but he couldn't get enough. The feeling was pure pleasure. He wanted so much more, he was very impatient. **

**Roy's mouth moved slowly and skillfully over Ed's dick. His tongue lingering over the head, wrapping itself around it, sucking. Ed's eyes closed as the pleasure increased. Roy moved His hand up and squeezed his nipple, increasing the sensations. His other hand on the base, steadying himself. It was a beautiful sight.**

**Ed arched his back and Roy moved it in and out, deep down his throat, his hard dick making Roy gag softly. What a glorious sound. **

**"Oh fuck Roy, it's so good, don't stop." **

**Roy smirked slightly, looking up into the boys eyes before continuing his fluid movements. His hand moved down to squeeze Ed's balls softly, and god damn him. It was unlike anything. It was the best feeling in the world. Ed almost lost it but regained control after Roy slowed. **

**Ed bucked his hips into the movements, craving release but Roy had other ideas. He took Ed out of his mouth and sat up.**

**"Sorry Edo. I don't want you to cum unless it's with me," Roy whispered kissing under Ed's ear making him shiver. **

**Ed reached up and kissed Roy hard, their tongues instantly finding each other. Ed sat up and began to grind against Roy. Their hard cocks throbbing for release. Ed gasped as Roy forced him on his back again. **

**"I. Need. To. Be. Inside. You." He growled. **

**All Ed could do was bite his lip and nod. The sexy look in Roy's eyes enough to drive him insane. **

**Roy spread Ed's legs and smiled. He moved his fingers to Ed's mouth, "suck." He demanded. **

**Ed frowned and waited. **

**Roy sighed, "please baby."**

**Ed smiled and happily obeyed, moving Roy's fingers into his hot mouth. He moved them in and out, staring at Roy the whole time. Wanting to give him a show. He moved his tongue in between the fingers and bit them softly. Roy gasped. He was enjoying this simple act. Ed smiled victoriously. He removed Roy's fingers with a popping sound. **

**"Fuck you're unbelievably sexy Edo," he moaned. **

**"And I'm all yours Roy, please fuck me." **

**Roy smiled, "gotta get you ready first though baby." He started to move his coated fingers slowly inside Ed's entrance.**

**Ed groaned. Roy's fingers barely fit. He had only had sex twice, he was still so tight and Roy was so big. This time he had no alcohol to block out the pain. **

**Roy continued in, stopping to let Ed adjust before he moved all the way in. Ed gasped and blushed. It was so embarrassing and sexy.**

**"Bear with me, I'm going to make you feel good," Roy moaned. **

**He began to move in and out of Ed, two fingers inside of him. Begging to find his bundle of nerves. Roy's fingers began a rhythm that Ed was growing accustom to until he finally found the prostate. Ed gasped and arched his back. It was ecstasy. **

**"Oh fuck fuck..." **

**Roy pulled out of Ed and spit on his hand coating his hardened member, "I-I'm going inside now Ed, I can't wait any longer. You're so damn sexy."**

**Ed nodded and gripped Roy's shoulders, bracing himself. He was scared of the pain. Scared of rejection. Scared to admit his feelings for this man. **

**"Hey," Roy murmured his head in the crook of Ed's neck. **

**He moved his face up and kissed Ed softly, "just tell me to stop if you don't want this," he said. **

**Ed whimpered, "Roy.. I need this." He moaned. With that Roy smiled and began to move his member inside Ed. **

**The pain was instant. He was so full and so turned on. A major conflict. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying. **

**"Edo please look at me, I know it hurts but it'll feel good," Roy said kissing his neck and lips. **

**Ed looked into his eyes and knew. He knew what he felt for the man. It wasn't scary. It was amazing. He smiled softly and bucked his hips into Roy.**

**Roy gasped, moving deeper inside him, "you're s-so fucking tight Edo."**

**Once he was finally all the way inside and found Ed's prostate again, he angled himself to where he would keep hitting it. **

**"Oh fuck, right there!" Ed screamed.**

**Roy moved in and out of Ed slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. He filled Ed so good. It was the most amazing thing. All Ed wanted was to be closer. He wrapped his legs around Roy, and hoped his automail wouldn't be too cold for him. **

**Roy moaned and grabbed Ed's cock, jerking fast as he began going fast inside Ed. Ed knew he was about to cum. The growing intensity in his abdomen was becoming too much. He needed release. He needed it with Roy. **

**"R-Roy I'm gonna cum.."**

**"Ed-do cum with me please," Roy said going even faster. **

**The pleasure was too good. Ed came hard all over both their chests and he contracted around Roy's dick. Roy came deeply inside him with a loud moan, finally collapsing next to Ed. **

**Ed felt full, satisfied, amazing. Pure ecstasy flowed throughout his body. He couldn't even form a though. **

**"Wow.." Roy gasped. **

**"Wow is right." **

**They turned and looked at each other. They both smiled and kissed softly, cuddling into each others arms.**

**"Goodnight Ed." **

**"Goodnight bastard."**

**"Hey! I'm your boyfriend now, you shouldn't call me that," Roy whined. **

**"You're still a bastard, just my bastard," Ed giggled. **

**Roy rolled his eyes but smiled. Ed knew this night would stay in his memories forever. The night he gave himself to Roy Mustang. The night he fell in love. **

_Um hiiii. I know it has been sooooo long since I've updated. Truthfully I just sort of got in a rut with my writing and I freaking left this story off before the sex lol. I'm a tease :3 well I will, hopefully, be making more updated to this story because I've always had good plans for it! Yay. Anyway, review? Let me know you're still there and still like this story x3 ~tragedy_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Running. Running. There's no end to this. The darkened path was closing in on Ed. His throat felt so dry, he couldn't even scream. There was no way out of this emptiness.

Help!

Help...

"Ed!"

A shout in the distance? Someone was coming to save him.

"Edward!"

Roy?

"Edo wake up," Roy said shaking Ed awake.

Ed sat straight up. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were wide, and he was sweaty. It was just a dream.

"Are you okay? You were moving a lot and you were moaning in your sleep," Roy said.

"Y-yeah fine." Ed glanced at the clock.7:30 AMalready?

It was time for work anyway. No use trying for more sleep.

"You could've woken me up earlier Roy," he said slowly getting up.

"Well, honestly, I overslept as well. I'm quite exhausted," he said with a smirk.

Ed smiled softly. He was so glad he finally had someone to rely on. The previous night had been perfect and amazing. So worth the years of waiting.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast," Roy said kissing Ed's lips softy.

Ed blushed, "I think I'll shower while you cook, is that okay?"

"Of course, my bathroom is there but I know you knew that," he said leaving the room.

Ed hopped into the shower and slowly washed off the sex. His whole body was sore and exhausted but at least he had his memories.

He scrubbed down his chest and abdomen discovering how sensitive his skin still felt. It was as if Roy set him on fire. Ed let out a small moan as he remembered.

As he got out and dried off, he wiped the steam off the mirror and gasped. Right on his neck was a purplish bruise, very noticeably placed.

"That damn bastard!"

Ed hurriedly got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Roy had breakfast ready on the table. He crossed his arms and huffed. Roy took notice and stood waiting.

"Something wrong Ed," he asked.

Ed growled, "tell me how I'm going to explain this bastard!" He said pointing to it.

Roy smiled, "oh Ed whatever do you mean, don't pretend you don't love what I did to you," he said feigning innocence.

He tilted Ed's chin up and kissed him softly, "last night was fantastic Edo, I'm so happy we spent it together."

Damn, his charm. "M-me too," Ed mumbled his face getting hot.

Roy smirked, "hurry and eat we don't want to be too late now do we?"

-later-

"Hey brother!" Al said as he entered their small office.

"Hey Al," Ed smiled. It was finally feeling better than it had in months.

"How was last night," he asked with a wink.

Ed blushed, "hush."

Al sat at his desk across from Ed and they got to work. These murders had caused a massive pile up of paperwork. Ed was already having hand cramps.

"Damn. I just wish we'd catch this guy already," Ed said.

Al nodded just as Riza and Roy walked in. Their faces were grim and expression bleak.

"Another one," Ed asked nervously.

Roy nodded, "this time it was a child.."

As they approached the crime scene and saw the spatters of blood lining the walls, Ed was struck with sadness. It was bad enough it being a kid but it reminded him too much of Nina.

Roy held Ed's hand and sighed, "Faith Reams, age 10. She was last seen at her home here in central, reported missing, and then discovered here at 7:30 AM this morning," he said.

"So he's getting confident. He's abducting in central now. He's close," Ed said.

"You think he's from here," Riza asked.

"Why else would all the bodies be discovered here?"

"Where are the parents," Al asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reams we are so very sorry for your loss. I know this is a difficult time for you but we need to ask you a couple of questions," Roy started.

Mrs. Reams wiped her eyes and weeped, "why did you bastards not look for her sooner? She's a little girl!"

"Ma'am I am very sorry," Roy started.

"Military scum can't do a damn thing," Mr. Reams said.

"Sir, in order to catch this bastard and stop him from hurting anyone else we need to know if you noticed anything suspicious," Ed said.

It was silent for a moment. They sat there collecting their thoughts. Ed hated serial killers. Especially ones who killed children. There was no excuse.

Mr. Reams cleared his throat, "there was a man, Faith told me about him, he came to her doing "magic" as she called it, she said he made her a doll out of the grass in a beam of light."

"Alchemy," Ed and Al muttered.

"Did she say what this man looked like," Roy asked.

"S-she just said that he was old and that he had a long white beard," Mrs. Reams said.

It was as good a lead as any, "thank you both so much for your time and we are so sorry for your loss," Ed said.

As the team returned to the car it was silent. All of them were thinking. Forming several scenarios.

"He must live close by. He has kept about the same radius of body dumping, and we know he's an alchemist," Roy said.

"We should get neighbor reports and see if they've seen anything," Ed said.

"Alright, I'll have my team on it."

"We have to catch this bastard."

-later-

Al, Ed, Winry, and Roy all sat down at Roy's dining room table eating. Roy cooked a nice stew, well Winry cooked, Roy observed.

"Stew is the best thing, if I could marry stew I would," Ed said.

Roy laughed, "I can so seeing you being fat and me having to roll you around central Edo."

Ed growled but smiled. Things felt so right with Roy. He was finally happy with how things were going.

"Speaking of marriage," Al started.

They all watched as he got down on one knee in front of Winry and pulled out a ring. Winry gasped and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Winry Rockbell, you are my soul, my rock, you have my heart. You nursed my broken body back to health. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes yes yes!" She squealed and jumped up, hugging him.

Ed was shocked. His 17 year old brother, married? No way. He blinked. It was all real.

"Congratulations," Roy said with a smile.

Al looked weary, "brother say something!"

Ed cleared his throat and smiled, "good job Al, you finally got her." He truly was happy and Ed could see that. They smiled at him and all decided to have a toast.

-later-

Winry and Al left leaving Roy and Ed finally alone. Roy smirked at Ed and embraced him, kissing up his neck and to his lips.

"God I've missed your sweet lips Edo," Roy moaned pushing Ed down on the couch.

Their clothes were flying off, "Fuck Roy.."

"Let me have you Ed please?"

"Y-yes."

And with that they made love again and again, satisfying their needs, enveloping themselves in love and happines

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxs.

Yay another chapterr 3 I'm barely getting reviews I got like two on my best lemon chap ever xD come on I know you're still there because you follow my story. Please please review! Positive only


End file.
